Gazelle Has Taught You Well
During one of our dates, you revealed your favorite hobby You´re an avid cosplayer, my foxy lady There´s a pop culture expo today at the city center Nadia´s participating it, so excited and eager I´ve never been to those kinds of events before But going there with my vixen gives me a slice of what it´s like We promise to meet each other at the center at the afternoon I´ll be trying out the games while you participate in cosplay activities and a competition It´s a great day here, I get better and better in a trading card game after a bit of practice During my wait, I get a carrot muffin and a latte from a local café Then I meet you, my beloved vixen You look gorgeous in the cosplay you have chosen Nadia´s dressed up as the beautiful and famous Princess Jasmine You chose her red outfit since it was always your favorite It looks great on you, with the crown, the crimson bra and harem pants And the gold jewelry that shines like the stars You appreciate my compliments on how great you look Giggling a bit, you warmly nuzzle my cheek During our time on the expo, we take several photos together We come across even some of our friends there Great cosplays with Flash as Iron Man, Mrs Otterton as Tinkerbell and Finnick as Lancelot But to me, my lovely vixen bloom is still the best of the entire lot After a while this expo´s competition starts, in the form of a talent show Your performance is going to be something wonderful, I know In your costume, you start a similar dance as you did at Gazelle´s birthday party The sight is so gorgeous, like out of an indescribable fantasy As you sway your foxy hips, I feel like my pounding heart is burning in flames I never expected a vixen like you to become the girl of my dreams Of all the female mammals in the city, you are easily the finest of them With your heart and beauty, you are a real gem You dance smoothly like a calm desert wind By your hip bumps and navel movements, even the other expo participants are amazed No wonder you win a big prize, with a nice sum of money and a few coupons All of your friends cheer and take a few triumphant photos As I congratulate your victory, you grab me and hug me with great affection Your hugs and kisses are so sweet I can never resist the temptation Once again, your success was well deserved If you ask me, Nadia could even run for the Miss Zootopia award Paw in paw, we walk off from the expo together in the sunset Again, it´s one of these moments that I feel like the city´s luckiest rabbit Can´t wait to visit the next cosplay events with you Next time, I´ll be dressing up as somebody myself too As I escort my favorite cosplayer home, we share yet another tender little kiss You´re the only one I want those from, my bedlah-wearing vixen princess So many great moments here, but your belly dance was the best of them all No doubt about it, Gazelle has taught you well. Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:JustinxNadia Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Cosplay stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Justin´s POV Category:AU Fanfics Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories inspired by Aladdin